Current on-demand printers, such as laser printers, generally have two effective modes, on and off. When turned on, a printer will, generally, accept and print any print job sent to it. When turned off, the printer neither accepts nor prints any print job. We have proposed in our co-pending application U.S. Ser. No. 09/722,142, the contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, a system in which a printer is permanently connected to a network. The user of the printer subscribes to publications, such as newspapers and the network sends print jobs to the printer in fulfillment of the user's subscriptions.